


Yehyuk AU Video

by Fanbynature



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbynature/pseuds/Fanbynature
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 5





	Yehyuk AU Video

I was bored and this happened.

[How do you want me?](https://youtu.be/LnWjQw5sYVY)


End file.
